


still in your heart as you sleep

by threerings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And There's Only One Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Featuring my favorite dnd spell of narrative convenience - Tiny Hut, Light Angst, M/M, Molly and Caleb are roomies now, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Relationship Beginnings, Set after 2x25- "Diverging Paths", Sharing a Bed, Which leads to pining and softness and a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: While trying to track the three captured members of their group, the remaining four members of the Mighty Nein stop for the night at a small inn.  Beau claims Nott as her new roomie, leaving Caleb and Mollymauk together.  But there's only one bed!  (gasp)Caleb and Molly growing closer as they continue on in their smaller group, with soft cuddling, pining, some angst, eventually finding their way into something new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this pretty soon after the last episode aired. I couldn't resist the good old bed sharing trope once I realized it might come up with things as they stand. I have most of this written, but wanted to get it posting now so I hopefully can finish it before Thursday.

Following the trail of the people who had captured Fjord, Jester, and Yasha was a hard slog with frequent stops for Mollymauk to read the road and try to track which way the heavy carts had gone. After half a day’s travel, they all had to reluctantly admit they had lost the trail. Too many other travelers had passed this way, too many roads had intersected with the main road. 

However, it seemed at least possible that the captors were headed to Shady Creek Run, the same as the Mighty Nein had been. That would be a place where slavers could sell their wares out of sight of the Empire. So they continued in that direction, locked mostly in silence. Caleb could see the deep concern on both Beauregard and Mollymauk’s faces, worried for their closest friends. He felt guiltily relieved that Nott was still by his side, not sure how he would cope with her loss.

They arrived at a small village along the road after dark had fallen. The inn was a welcome respite, despite it’s rundown appearance, and they agreed to stop and rest. It was a small establishment, catering to locals in search of ale and the occasional weary traveler. 

After ordering a round of drinks and dinner, they inquired about rooms. There were two available, which they paid for promptly. After finishing his dinner, Caleb stood to head upstairs, not in the mood for socializing. 

“Wait,” said Beau as he bade his companions goodnight. “Who’s rooming with who?” Caleb blinked at her for a moment, then looked to the others, seeing hesitation and uncertainly in their faces. 

“I thought...Nott and I...” he mumbled. It had always been that way, the two of them trusting one another far more than anyone else. But he saw the frown on Beau’s face at those words. 

“Well, I was wondering if Nott wanted to be roomies,” she said, with an air of forced cheer. Nott looked from Beau to Caleb, conflicted. 

Caleb sighed, “That’s up to Nott.” He looked to Mollymauk, who looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “I don’t mind either way.” Molly shot him a covert look of gratitude that made his stomach flip in a way he tried his best to ignore. 

“Caleb, are you sure?” asked Nott, her anxiety bleeding into her voice. “I don’t mind sharing with Beau, but will you be okay?” 

Caleb nodded reassuringly. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” In truth, the idea of sharing a room with Mollymauk filled him with anxiety, but not because he didn’t trust in his safety with the tiefling.

“Well, alright then,” agreed Nott with some lingering reluctance. Caleb nodded to them all.

“I’m going up to bed, then,” he said in parting, and turned back towards the stairs. 

The room, he discovered, was small, with a slanting ceiling and one tiny window. There was only room for a single bed, though the bed itself was large enough for two or three people. _Well_ he thought, _that will be interesting._

He stripped off his outer layers and boots before settling on the bed with his spellbook, Frumpkin curled next to him purring. Though he was absorbed in his spellwork, he didn’t think much time had passed before the door opened to reveal Mollymauk. 

The tiefling gave him a grin, but then waved him back to his work. Caleb turned his attention once more to the pages, but couldn’t help glancing up to watch Mollymauk shrug out of his elaborate coat. By the time the other man started unfastening his high boots, Caleb had to admit he was getting nothing accomplished and shut his book with finality and laid it aside. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” said Molly with a touch of sheepishness. 

Caleb shrugged. “It’s not a problem. I was just reviewing spells for tomorrow, trying to foresee what may be necessary.” 

“Ah,” replied Molly before turning his attention back to the complicated buckles of his boots. Caleb stood and set about stripping off the rest of his clothing hastily, until he was in only his undershirt and drawers. 

Caleb glanced back to the bed in the center of the cramped room. “Do you have a preference of side?” he asked, not looking up. 

“Uh, no, I’m flexible.” Caleb could hear the grin in the words even without seeing Molly’s face. 

“Very well,” he replied and slid under the blanket on the side where he had been seated. 

“You know,” Molly began with a chuckle. “Fjord refused to share a bed with me.” 

Caleb looked up at him then, surprised. “Why?”

Molly shrugged. “Don’t know. But he slept on the wet floor at the Keystone Pub rather than share.” He chuckled. “Maybe he thought I would ravish him in his sleep.” Caleb felt his cheeks heat. There was a pause as Molly moved to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. “As if it would besmirch his virtue to sleep that close to someone like me.”

Caleb was glad he was facing away from the tiefling now so he didn’t see the blush spreading across his face. “Well, considering what he revealed about his...level of experience...perhaps he had reason to worry.”

He felt Molly shift on the mattress next to him. “You know I would never...” he began, voice indignant.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Caleb interrupted hastily. “Just that perhaps it’s understandable that he would feel...awkward about such things. I didn’t mean to imply anything.” 

“Oh, right,” said Mollymauk from behind him. He felt the other man settle under the blanket. There was a good amount of space between their bodies, nothing at all indecent. Yet Caleb couldn’t help thinking about how close Molly was, couldn’t help feeling as if he could almost sense the warmth of the man at his back. 

“Goodnight, Caleb,” said Mollymauk. From the sound of it, he was facing towards Caleb’s back, which made the back of his neck tingle with the feeling of being watched. 

“Goodnight, Mollymauk,” he replied, not sure if the words came out softer than he’d intended. 

He was tired from the road, from the excitement and stress of finding their companions missing, from the tension of it all. Yet he lay awake for a long time, mind turning the events of the past few days over and over. And always remaining aware of the presence of Mollymauk close behind him. In the dark, with the sound of his companion’s even breathing indicating his unconsciousness, he could admit that he was feeling arousal deep in his gut. 

His interest in the flamboyant tiefling had grown from an initial idle appreciation, a spark of attraction, to a more lasting fascination. He had done his best to resist it, to minimize the time spent with him, but more and more he found his thoughts slipping. And their current closeness was not helping matters. 

Caleb tried to push the thoughts away once more, trying to lose himself in sleep. He recited spell components in his head, as he had before exams as a boy, feeling himself begin to drift off. 

And then a warm weight settled across his rib cage. Molly’s arm draped across him, with the rest of him soon following, pressing close to Caleb’s back. 

Caleb froze. He tried to keep his breathing even, to not give any indication that he was awake. Was Mollymauk awake? Was this intentional? Was he making a move? Caleb’s heart pounded in his chest, surely loud enough for Molly to hear from where he was. 

Endless seconds ticked past, and Molly gave no indication of being awake. His breathing was slow and hitched a bit on the inhale. Caleb could feel the puff of his breath against his hair. As he lay there, stiff and terrified, he gradually decided Mollymauk was actually asleep. He let himself relax a fraction at a time, willing his muscles loose. 

It made sense, he decided. Molly was an affectionate person, with those he trusted. It wasn’t strange that he would also be affectionate in his sleep. It didn’t mean anything in particular. It wasn’t a directed action, conveyed no intent. 

And it felt lovely. The heavy weight of the arm around his chest, the warmth of the body where it touched his own at half a dozen places, the soft sound of contented breathing from behind and above him… It had been ages since Caleb had been held like this, since anyone but Nott had been this close. It felt incredible, caused warmth to spread through all his limbs. But there was also a pain squeezing in his chest, the bittersweet ache of knowing this was something he couldn’t have. He was stealing these moments in Mollymauk’s arms. He had no right to this kind of happiness, this sort of comfort. 

He lay there, pinned between conflicting emotions, unable to let himself simply appreciate the situation. It was an exquisite sort of torture, to have something one wanted so badly, but know that it wasn’t really yours, that it could never be.

It was a long time before he lost consciousness that night.

~~~~~

Mollymauk awoke wrapped in warmth. He smiled to himself at the feeling of a body in his arms. This was a good way to wake up. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of the person pressed to his chest.

The body was thin and slighter than his own and had its face pressed against Molly’s chest. Molly had as much of himself wrapped around the form as he could, arms and legs holding tight. 

But the hair of the figure in his arms was a familiar auburn red, and Molly’s breath caught in his chest. _Caleb._ His heart-rate jumped, sudden panic as he searched for memories, for what had lead to this, this dream-come-true morning-after situation. 

And then he recalled the night before: their arrival at the inn and discussion about rooms. Joking with Caleb about sharing a bed, their gentle mockery of Fjord. 

So. This wasn’t what it appeared. It wasn’t what Molly secretly, deeply desired. He had the man he’d been lusting after in his arms, but it wasn’t what he’d hoped for. Just an accident. His stomach sank and he sighed heavily, his breath ruffling the wizard’s hair. But he didn’t move away. This might be his only chance to hold the man in the way he’d longed for. 

Something must have disturbed Caleb, however, because he shifted in Molly’s arms and made a mumbling sound. His arm briefly tightened where it held onto Molly, and then fell away as Caleb came to consciousness. His head lifted up and he pulled away enough to look up into the face of the man who held him.

Caleb’s eyes went wide as he met Molly’s, and Molly tried to put on his best casual smile. “Good morning!” he said cheerily. 

“Mm..?” was all Caleb managed, frowning at their positions. His face flushed to an adorable shade of pink and he hastily pushed away from Molly. 

“I...I’m sorry,” Caleb said, words slurred from sleep. Molly shook his head.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he insisted. Caleb looked at him, an evaluating stare from under heavy brows. “It’s...nice to have someone to hold on to,” he elaborated. Caleb continued to stare at him for several long seconds. Then he broke eye contact and looked away.

“Ja,” he said softly. “It is.” Caleb pushed up and away, sitting on the side of the bed and beginning to gather his things to get ready for the day.

Molly suppressed a sigh. If this sharing with Caleb thing was going to continue for much longer, he was going to be in so much trouble. Yet he couldn’t help looking forward to their next night together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few nights on the road, Molly makes his move.

The next time they stopped to rest, it was in the open, not far from the road in a cluster of trees. The small size of their group gave rise to a heated discussion of how to organize their watches and sleeping arrangements: whether they needed one or two people on watch, how many tents to erect, who would share with who...

Finally Caleb’s voice cut through the air, “I think I have a solution.” The other three turned to him. “I have a spell I’ve been working on...something I’ve wanted to try, but...anyway, I think it might solve our problem.” 

With that, Caleb pulled something small from his pocket and began making ritual motions in the air. “Do not move farther away from me,” he warned, before going back to concentrating and moving his lips to some silent incantation. 

For several minutes the others waited, having nothing to do but look questions at each other and stare into the trees around them. Beau pulled out a ball bearing and rolled it around in her hand. Nott sorted through crossbow bolts, counting and checking their tips. Molly watched Caleb, probably more intently than he should have. But there was something alluring about the wizard, particularly when he was doing magic. He held himself with a confidence and self-assurance that was missing at other times. 

After several minutes, Caleb made a final hand gesture and suddenly a shimmering dome of _something_ sprang up around them all. They could see through it, but it was still plainly present, enclosing them all in a space about ten feet in diameter. 

“Caleb!” screeched Nott. “What’s this!?” 

“It’s a shelter,” he replied. “I mentioned before I was working on a magical shelter for all of us. This is just a rudimentary one, but it should serve the purpose for now, for the four of us.”

“Is it solid?” asked Molly, reaching towards the barrier hesitantly. 

“We should all be able to pass through it, come and go, but no one else can come inside.” Molly reached forward to test it. His hand passed through the barrier after a brief sensation of pressure. 

“Huh,” he said, pulling his arm back. He noticed it was warmer inside the bubble, and the ground was a solid, dry surface. “Well this is definitely an improvement on sleeping on the ground.”

“Great. So we don’t have to keep a watch? We’re totally safe here? For how long?” Beau was all practicality.

“Eight hours, give or take,” said Caleb. “We should all be able to get a full night’s sleep and nothing can get to us.” 

“Cool. We just need to get our stuff then. Hope you’re right that this lets us back in,” she replied, before strolling with determination through the shimmering wall. 

They all fetched their sleeping rolls, and Caleb secured the cart with his silver thread, before heading back to the magical shelter. They arranged themselves carefully in the small space. Beau settled against the edge of the circle, with Nott next to her and Caleb close to the goblin’s side. Molly took up the remaining space between Caleb and the barrier. 

As he tried to find sleep, he remembered how it had felt to hold Caleb in his arms that morning and wished he had the courage to close the space between the two of them again. He wondered how Caleb would react if he did. Would he object? Make a scene? Probably not. Quietly pull away was more likely. 

As he lay there in the dark, a sadness spreading through his chest, he sensed Caleb rolling to face him. He opened his eyes to look at him, his tiefling eyesight allowing him to barely make out the human’s face. He had to remind himself that Caleb probably couldn’t see at all in the blackness of the magical space. 

Still he could see the wizard looking in his direction as if trying to make out his face. Caleb’s brow was furrowed with some emotion, his eyes darting around busily. He looked distressed, and Molly couldn’t stop himself from reaching out a hand in his direction. He wanted to offer comfort, though he didn’t know if he could actually help.

He placed his hand on Caleb’s folded arm, just a reassuring touch in the dark. He saw the human flinch, startled. Molly squeezed in reassurance. Caleb stared at him, still unseeing, his expression now questioning. A few moments of hesitation passed and then Molly lifted his hand once more, bringing it up to cup Caleb’s cheek. He moved slowly, so as not to startle him again. Caleb didn’t pull away. He closed his eyes as Molly’s hand settled against his scruffy skin, as his thumb stroked soothingly against his cheekbone. The lines of his face evened out. 

Something caught in Molly’s chest: an aching tightness. Time seemed to slow and the moment stretched out. Between two of his heartbeats something shifted in Molly. He realized that what he felt for Caleb was much more than attraction, more than desire. It was more than he’d felt for anyone he’d been attracted to in the two years he remembered. He couldn’t put a name to it yet...wouldn’t let himself. But it was there and it was, in that moment, undeniable. 

Time seemed to start back up again, and Caleb relaxed his head down against his bedding. Molly’s hand slid around to the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair. Without conscious thought, Molly moved himself closer, shifting his whole bedroll several inches towards the wizard. 

After that it wasn’t clear who moved exactly, but within moments Caleb’s head was pressed to Molly’s shoulder and their arms draped over one another. He thought he could feel Caleb trembling a little, but then, that could be himself. His breathing was shallow and quick, his throat choked with emotions he did not want to sort through. But second by second he relaxed, the press of Caleb’s body against him feeling natural. He felt the wizard’s breathing even out as well, and they both seemed to be drifting on the brink of sleep.

Molly could hear Beau snoring from the other side of the space. He looked over Caleb’s shoulder and then caught the glint of eyes from the small figure on his far side. Nott was awake, and she was looking at them, staring right at Molly with a challenging expression. Molly met her gaze with a raise of his eyebrows. Nott’s eyes flicked from him to Caleb and then back. Molly shifted his arm slightly, holding Caleb tighter. Nott stared at him for a few more beats, then gave a slight nod. Molly felt as if her silent approval carried an implicit warning as well. 

Molly closed his eyes and ducked his head down towards Caleb’s. He didn’t know what this was, precisely, that was happening between them, but he was going to see where it led.

~~~~~

After a few more nights spent huddled in Caleb’s magical bubble, the four remaining members of the Mighty Nein finally arrived in Shady Creek Run. It was late, so they found the closest inn and took two rooms once more.

When Molly and Caleb entered their room, Caleb looked at the two beds with some internal disappointment. He’d quickly grown used to having the warmth of Molly pressed against him as he slept, a comforting arm draped across him. There was some excuse of necessity when they had to share a bed, or when sleeping in the small space of the magical hut. But now, for them to sleep together when there was an open bed would be totally illogical. 

So he went about his preparations for the evening’s rest quietly, without looking at Mollymauk or raising the subject. He sat on the bed on the right side of the room to remove his boots, and Molly sat across from him on the other bed to do the same. Caleb naturally finished first, so he stretched himself out and turned away from Molly. 

He heard the thump of Molly’s second boot hitting the floor and then a period of silence. “Caleb?” called Molly’s voice.

“Ja?” 

“Would you prefer I sleep over here or with you?” Molly’s question was delivered in a nonjudgmental tone, though his voice sounded somewhat higher than normal. 

Caleb hesitated, unable to think of what words to say in response. He heard the echo of his heartbeat as seconds passed and still he didn’t speak.

“Uh, nevermind, I’ll just be over here, I guess,” said Molly into the ringing silence. Caleb squeezed his eyes shut as shame washed over him. He was so useless at even basic communication. 

“If you wanted...” he said, then realized he didn’t even know what he intended to say. “That is, I don’t mind...either way. Whatever you wish.” There. That was...fair, wasn’t it? To leave it up to Mollymauk. He couldn’t very well request the tiefling spend the night holding him, could he? Not when...not when he was who he was. 

Mollymauk didn’t respond and for a few moments Caleb thought he’d perhaps offended him. But then the mattress of his bed sank and he felt the warmth of a body slide next to himself. The small size of the bed meant they could only share if they pressed fairly close. Molly’s chest pressed to his back as he curled around him, one arm enfolding him. 

Caleb’s heart raced, his breath coming shallow and quick. He knew Molly could feel his response, the tension in his body, but he couldn’t make himself relax. There was something about being here like this, in a private room again, of Molly choosing to share his bed...it felt like the preamble to something more. 

Sure enough, after several long, breathless moments, Mollymauk dipped his head and pressed his lips to the back of Caleb’s neck, just under the tips of his hair. Just a press of closed lips, but Caleb shuddered hard, feeling the arm around him tighten reflexively. Molly stayed still, while Caleb found himself struggling for breath, trembling now against the hand on his chest, feeling like he might fly to pieces at any moment. 

Molly’s hand started to move, up and down his chest, soothing strokes that encouraged him to breathe. After a time he felt the shaking lessen, his breathing evening out. And Molly’s lips pressed against his skin once more, lightly this time. Caleb started again, he couldn’t help it. He wanted this so badly, had imagined it over and over, especially in the last few days. Yet…

“Is this alright, Caleb? Do you want me to stop?” Molly’s voice was low, but the concern in it was real. Caleb squeezed his eyes closed and cursed himself silently. Silence stretched in the dark as Caleb hung on the knife’s edge between what he wanted and what he knew he should do.

“I...” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “It’s not a good idea, Mollymauk.”

“Why not?” Molly wasn’t pushing, but asking, his voice curious. 

Caleb shook his head at the enormity of the answer. “I’m not...it’s wrong...you and me, it’s not right.”

“Why in the world do you say that?” Molly sounded genuinely surprised and moved back slightly, his hand moving from Caleb’s chest to his waist.

“You don’t...you don’t know me, Mollymauk. You don’t know who I am, what I am.” 

A moment passed in silence. “You mean who you _were_ , don’t you?” Caleb didn’t respond. “You should know your past doesn’t matter to me, Caleb. I know who you are _now_ and that’s enough for me.”

Caleb shook his head again, more forcefully. “It’s not. It matters...trust me, it matters.” Mollymauk didn’t reply to that. Caleb cursed himself again. He should never have let things get this far, though he hadn’t truly believed they would. The pain in his chest was piercing, however, knowing how easy it would be to turn around, to kiss Molly and let him have what he wanted, whatever he wanted. But it would only be worse later, when the truth came out, and he had to see how Mollymauk looked at him after. 

“Well, then, I suppose I’ll leave you alone,” said Mollymauk finally, pulling away. And that hurt even worse, hearing the disappointment, the hurt in Molly’s voice. Of course he was hurt. Anyone who got too close to him was always going to be hurt. That’s why this wasn’t possible. 

He heard Molly moving to the other bed, the rustling of sheets as he settled in. Caleb wanted to call out to him, but he had nothing to offer, no words to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we've reached the angst. I promise it won't last forever.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Every comment is adored.
> 
> Still hoping to get the next chapter done by Thursday but...well we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has some things to say to Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I did it. For a while it wasn't looking good, but I managed to get something down before Thursday.

“Yeah, stare at the big scary tiefling, go on!” Molly growled as he turned away from the merchant stall. He was _not_ having a good day. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night after the fiasco with Caleb and today none of their investigations were proving very fruitful. They hadn’t found any trace of Jester, Fjord, and Yasha. Surely a band of slavers couldn’t disappear that easily, but the attitude in this town seemed to be a “see-no-evil-speak-no-evil” situation. 

As the day wore on, Molly’s patience frayed as attempt after attempt at getting anything out of the locals failed. It didn’t seem to matter how charming he tried to be, they remained vaguely-to-openly hostile. 

As the four of them reconvened in the town center, he could see from the expression on Beau’s face that she hadn’t fared much better. Caleb’s face was closed, and if Molly felt like his eyes lingered on him, well, it was hard to tell if that was wishful thinking or not. 

They headed for their inn and settled in at a table with a round of drinks to wait for some dinner. Molly stared dejectedly into his mug. He was too tired and frustrated to push back against the wave of despair that washed over him. He felt terribly alone at the moment, without Yasha’s familiar presence, without Jester’s bubbly distraction, without the steadiness of Fjord. He had thought perhaps he and Caleb...but he’d ruined that as well. He drummed his fingers against the table, feeling the old restlessness filling him. It made him want to do something risky, something exciting...anything to keep these feelings at bay. This was a town of criminals, wasn’t it? Surely he could find an interesting way to get into trouble. He looked around the room. The problem was that this establishment was too respectable by half. He needed a shadier place. He tossed back most of what was left in his tankard.

As he slammed it back down on the table his eye caught on Caleb sitting across from him. This time he was sure: the wizard was watching him. He swallowed down a sigh. “Well,” he said. “I’m going looking for trouble.” 

“What?” asked Beau, shortly followed by an echo from Nott. Both girls were giving him looks like he was crazy. “What do you mean, trouble?” demanded Beau. 

Molly just shrugged and gave her a cocky wink. “Don’t know, but don’t wait up!” He began to push back from the table, but a small green hand closed on his wrist.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Nott asked, eyes narrowed. “What if you get captured, too? Then what do we do?!”

“She’s right,” Beau nodded. “You can’t go off on your own! The four of us have to stick together!” Her voice was slightly frantic, though her face remained in her usual scowl. 

Molly’s eyes flicked to Caleb, who was also frowning at him. He sighed. They didn’t understand. If he didn’t work this...this... _boredom_ off somewhere safely away from the group, he might start doing even stupider things than climbing into bed with Caleb and trying to kiss him. 

“I...I was hoping to have a conversation with you, actually, Mollymauk,” came Caleb’s soft voice from across the table. Molly looked down at him, seeing something...intense lurking in the other man’s beautiful blue eyes. “Please, at least do not leave until after that...” Now it was Molly’s turn to frown. He...he couldn’t decide what Caleb had up his sleeve. Was this about the night before? Was he afraid Molly was going to run, to leave the group for good? 

Several moments passed in silence as he and Caleb stared at one another. “Fine,” he said finally. “Would right now work? In our room?” Caleb nodded silently. 

Molly caught looks from Beau and Nott as he moved away from the table. Beau looked in Caleb's direction with concern, while Nott’s narrow-eyed gaze was directed suspiciously at Molly. He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to follow Caleb up the stairs.

~~~~~

Caleb chewed on his lip as he pushed through the door to their rented room. He briefly considered stripping off his coat before reflexively clutching it tighter around him. He wanted as much armor as possible for this conversation. He took a seat on the edge of his mattress, facing the second bed. He saw Molly hesitate and then sit across from him.

“If this is about last night--” Molly began, but Caleb held up a hand and shook his head.

“Nein...that is, not precisely.” He took a deep breath, staring at the knees of the tiefling’s tall leather boots. “I...I want to tell you about...my past. You should know. What...I did.” 

He sensed Mollymauk tense across from him. “You don’t need to...unless you want to,” he said softly. 

Caleb’s eyelids flickered closed for an instant. Mollymauk was altogether too kind a person for him, and his treatment of Caleb only proved that more. He steeled himself again. “I...Nott and Beau both know. You should know...and maybe...well, you’ll see.”

And then he told him.

Told him about going to the Academy, being recruited by Trent Ikithon, the training he’d undergone, the...killings...and then, his parents. He didn’t look at Mollymauk’s face once during his recitation, and the other man didn’t speak. He only made soft sounds of surprise and distress at several points, which Caleb ignored. Telling his story for the second time in his life was easier, somehow, than the first. He could borrow the words from the first time, knew better how to order things. He finished the sorry tale as he had before, with being healed of his madness, with the revelation that his parents had been innocent and he had been deceived into their murder. 

Silence fell in the room. 

“How long were you there? In the asylum?” asked Molly finally.

“More than a decade,” he replied numbly. Molly made a slight choking sound at that. 

“Stars above, Caleb...” he murmured. Caleb’s eyes dropped to the floor between them, tracing the uneven lines of the wooden boards, absentmindedly counting the nails. He could feel Mollymauk’s eyes on him but couldn’t make himself look up to gauge what the other man sought in his face.

“That’s...a lot to take in,” he said finally and Caleb nodded in agreement. The tiefling shifted his posture on the bed, crossing his legs. “What did you think would happen when you told me all that?”

“Well...” Caleb paused to consider, then decided to be honest, since he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I thought it would be the end of any more of these...intimacies.” 

Molly stilled. “Is that...? Is that what you wanted?” He sounded distressed at the idea.

“It...I didn’t want you to think of me as someone I am not. That...is too painful. Better to know me as I am.” It was true. He knew he couldn’t let Mollymauk continue to...romance him, or seduce him, or whatever he’d been doing. He couldn’t stand the knowledge that he wasn’t what the tiefling thought him. 

“Alright,” said Mollymauk with consideration. “Well, so now I know.”

“Yes.” He started counting the nails in the floor a second time, having lost track. 

“Caleb...” He didn’t respond. “Caaa-leeeb...” Molly sing-songed, demanding his attention. Finally, Caleb looked up at the elegant face. He felt as if his eyes were physically weighted down, it was so difficult to force them up.

“There,” said Molly, pleased, when he finally made eye contact. “Listen to me, darling. Nothing you’ve told me tonight changes..." He paused, his eyelids flickering closed for a second, "...changes the way I feel about you.” 

Caleb frowned. He didn’t understand. Molly’s expression shifted and he pushed himself to his feet. In another moment he had crossed the space between the beds and was sitting down next to Caleb on his mattress. 

He reached out a hand carefully, two fingers coming to rest under Caleb’s chin and lifting until their eyes locked again. 

“I still care about you, Caleb,” he said softly, his thumb stroking across his cheekbone. Caleb shook his head slightly, automatically. He felt himself trembling. “Do you still want me to leave you alone?”

Caleb dropped his head, his will deserting him. He was tired, after the strain of this conversation. He didn’t know what was best anymore. So he let his head slump into the support of Mollymauk’s hand. The other man moved closer and guided Caleb to his shoulder, into his embrace. Caleb felt his eyes sting with tears as strong arms encircled him. 

“Oh, it’s alright, dear, we’ll figure it out,” Molly said, rubbing soothing circles against his back. Caleb’s trembling continued and he fought against tears. He let his arms slide around Molly and fisted his hands in the tiefling’s embroidered coat. He held on much tighter than he should have, but Molly didn’t complain. 

Long minutes passed, but neither of them pulled back. After some time, when Caleb had relaxed and begun to feel awkward, Molly tightened his grip and began to shift down to the mattress, pulling Caleb after him. With a little clumsy adjusting, they ended up lying down facing one another. Molly had one arm under his neck and the other draped across his waist. 

“Mmm,” hummed Molly in seeming contentment. Caleb let his eyes fall closed and tucked his head in closer under the tiefling’s chin. Molly shifted and then warm lips pressed to his forehead. 

The kiss, chaste though it was, sent a jolt of electricity down Caleb’s spine. He shivered. Then in a sudden reckless surge he reached up to palm the tiefling’s cheek and stretched up to press his lips against Molly’s. 

Molly froze for a moment in surprise, but then Caleb felt his lips curve into a smile. The kiss was slightly awkward, the angle wrong and the pressure light, but it sent a warmth through his entire body. He pulled away after a few moments, somewhat surprised that Molly didn’t make any attempt to deepen the kiss or chase his lips. Still, they were both smiling, and he felt shaky as he let his head fall back to Molly’s shoulder. 

Molly tightened his arms and brought his leg over Caleb’s own. The warmth and security of the position pleased Caleb, his heart pounding with the thrill of how close they were and with the aftereffects of their kiss. 

“Get some rest, now,” murmured Molly against his hair. 

“Thank you, Mollymauk,” he said. 

“No need to thank me, darling, I have ulterior motives.”

“Oh?” he asked, smiling. 

“Of course. Who else is going to snuggle with me? Beau?” 

Caleb coughed a laugh against Molly’s shirt. “I don’t see that, no,” he admitted. 

“And I don’t think Nott likes me at all,” continued Molly. 

“She’s...protective of me. That’s all.” 

Molly squeezed him slightly. “Well, I can’t blame her for that.” Caleb couldn’t think of a response to that, so he let his eyes fall shut. He didn’t think he’d fall asleep, not still in his coat and boots, with Molly fully dressed as well, but that was the last thing he remembered that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all know how weird it is for me to end a story with this little action? I was all how do I even end if there's not sex happening? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. You can follow me [on Tumblr](http://gentlysociallypinned.tumblr.com) for more Widomauk, cause I'm not getting off this train anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the next chapter entirely written and the third part written/part sketched/all planned. My life is incredibly messed up right now, as my husband has just come home after a month in the hospital following a severe car accident. So...I make no actual promises, but I want to get this done quickly. 
> 
> Also this story is inspired by a 100% real incident that happened when my husband and I first platonically shared a bed, 20 years ago, before we were dating. I was Caleb in the situation.
> 
> Title is from the song "Low Lay The Devil" by The Veils. As soon as I heard it, I decided this was a Mollymauk song, and I'm sticking by that. 
> 
> Comments are treasured.
> 
> You can follow me on my side [Tumblr](http://gentlysociallypinned.tumblr.com) to yell about Critical Role with me. I also have a [Ko-fi,](https://ko-fi.com/threerings#) and it would be extra awesome if you feel moved right now because...all the shit mentioned above.


End file.
